


The Rooster Crows at Dawn

by BastardPrince



Series: Gansey Week 2019 [8]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gansey Week 2019, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: Gansey rolls over in bed. Morning sun is streaming in the huge windows at Monmouth, illuminating everything, even the corners that are usually forgotten and full of dust.---A summer morning at Monmouth with soft Ronsey.





	The Rooster Crows at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Остывший кофе (The Rooster Crows at Dawn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234511) by [Маграт (magrat_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82)

> Bonus prompt: bright colours / dark shadows / it's hard not to love you

Gansey wakes up to the sound of Ronan singing. 

It’s a song that Gansey recognizes even though the lyrics are Irish. Apparently, it gets stuck in Ronan’s head once in a while because Gansey has heard him sing it before. He’s pretty sure Ronan told him it’s about seaweed, but that seems odd. Maybe he’s remembering it wrong.

Gansey rolls over in bed. Morning sun is streaming in the huge windows at Monmouth, illuminating everything, even the corners that are usually dusty and forgotten.

Tired of squinting into the bright light, Gansey tumbles out of bed, pulling half the bedding with him. His and Ronan’s comforters are all twisted together, and the bottom sheet has come untucked, so everything slides off the bed into one pile.

He can’t be bothered to try and sort through it, so Gansey just picks up the whole jumble and deposits it on the bed. He’ll deal with it later. 

Gansey heads into the kitchen-bathroom-laundry to make some coffee. 

The door isn’t latched, so Gansey gently pushes it open. He doesn’t want to startle Ronan out of his good mood. 

The air is thick with steam. Ronan always forgets to put the fan on when he showers. Gansey flips it on and then goes to start the coffee machine. He smiles, surprised to see that Ronan has already started it and there’s a pot of coffee brewing. 

In the corner of the room, the glass sides of the shower are completely obscured by steam. Gansey heads over and opens the door.

The black ink of Ronan’s back tattoo is stark against his pale skin. He’s still singing, endlessly looping through the verses of the seaweed song. 

Gansey is surprised to see Chainsaw in the shower too. She’s balancing precariously on the horizontal grab bar, fluffing her feathers and warbling happily. 

Gansey clears his throat.

Ronan nearly jumps out of his skin. 

“_Kerah_,” caws Chainsaw, flapping indignantly.

Ronan is usually so stoic that Gansey can’t help but laugh at his reaction.

“You creepy fucker,” Ronan accuses good-naturedly. He quiets Chainsaw. “How long have been watching me?”

Gansey tries to smother his laughter. 

“Only for a second, I swear.” A grin splits across his face. “I thought you heard me. I turned on the fan.”

Ronan only shakes his head. 

“Sneaky bastard.”

Gansey puts a hand around the back of Ronan’s neck and pulls him out for a kiss. 

“Sorry,” he murmurs, smiling against Ronan’s lips. 

One moment Gansey is standing outside the shower and dry, and the next thing he knows Ronan has pulled him under the water. The three of them are squished into the stall, Chainsaw looking disgruntled at this new arrangement. 

Gansey’s pyjama pants are soaked. 

“Payback,” Ronan says, grinning at Gansey.

“You say that like it’s a terrible punishment to be in here with you.”

Ronan steps even closer and cants his hips against Gansey’s. 

When Ronan tosses Gansey’s pants out onto the floor, Chainsaw takes the opportunity to flee.

* * *

By the time the boys emerge, a flush high on their cheeks, Chainsaw has dried off completely and the coffee is cold. They drink it anyways, untroubled and sated.


End file.
